


Steps

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair discover love, the guys at Major Crimes notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps

## Steps

by James Rellan

Not mine. No money made.

Not betaed. Gratuitous mention of toasters.

* * *

Blair took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He put one foot on the stair and began the suddenly long climb up to Jim's bedroom. He knew as soon as he reached the top that Jim was awake and watching. 

Gathering his courage and willing himself not to panic, Blair walked around to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers. 

Jim didn't say a word. Neither did Blair. 

Eventually, they both fell asleep. 

* * *

Simon walked by Jim's desk seeing Blair totally engrossed in writing a report. He smiled fondly, quickly taking a look around to make sure no one saw. He moved on to his office thankful that today was a nice quiet paperwork day. 

Five minutes later, Jim returned to his desk with coffee and a couple of Wonderburger bags. 

Simon watched Blair smile up at Jim. He saw Jim's fingertips brush Blair's cheek and his thumb run across Blair's lips. Hel-lo. That was new. Jim was always touchy-feely with Blair but that was the kind of caress you give a lover. 

Well, well, well. Wonder if they need a new toaster. 

* * *

Jim lay awake waiting. He knew Blair was coming to his bed again. The panther in him gloated when he heard the quiet footfalls. 

Neither spoke as Blair slid under the covers again. 

This time Jim rolled onto his back and Blair scooted closer. Their hands found each other and held on as they went to sleep. 

* * *

Joel put the last punk in the squad car. He always felt great when a bust went smoothly. He looked over at the team of Ellison-Sandburg. They were the reason nobody got hurt and the bad guys were caught. 

No one else seemed to be paying attention to Jim and Blair. So no one else but Joel saw Jim lean down and press a gentle kiss to Blair's mouth. 

Well, damn. Looks like I'm gonna lose the pool. Wonder if they need a new toaster? 

* * *

Blair rounded Jim's bed and stopped at the edge. He quickly shed his boxers and t-shirt before burrowing under the covers. He hardly dared breathe as Jim wiggled around a bit then handed Blair his boxers. Blair dumped them on his side of the bed right on top of his discarded underwear. 

Jim lay his arm out opening his side to Blair. He smiled when Blair took the hint and attached himself to Jim's side. 

* * *

Rafe and H argued about the Jags as they spent another boring night on another boring stake-out. They kept their eyes peeled as they rehashed the last game. 

Eventually sports talk ran its course and they moved on. 

H wondered if Rafe noticed anything new about Jim and Blair. 

Rafe really hadn't paid them any more attention than usual. His eyes widened as H related what he'd seen as he passed the room with the vending machines. 

Jim pushed Blair against one of the machines nuzzling his neck. 

Rafe grumped about losing the pool. He asked if H wanted to go in on a toaster with him. 

* * *

Jim and Blair sat at their kitchen table looking at the three wrapped boxes. 

Blair eagerly tore open the first one and grinned. The old toaster bit the dust some time ago. The new one from Simon was just what they needed. 

Jim carefully opened the second toaster. He glared at Blair's amused chuckle. 

Blair ripped off the paper of the third box and howled with laughter. He fell against Jim trying to catch his breath. 

They smiled goofily at each other. 

Blair decided to keep Simon's gift and exchange the ones from Rafe, H and Joel. 

Jim pulled Blair over to the couch saying they could do that later. 

"I love you." 

They spoke at the same time. Nothing more needed to be said. 

* * *

End Steps by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
